


Wake up Kakashi

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind Reader, Blind but still an able shinobi, F/M, He was trying his best but she had to make a stupid comment, Reader-Insert, Sharingan, Tsunade couldn't have taking any longer to get to Konoha could she, Tsunade is kind of a bitch to Kakashi, Unending pain for Kakashi, comforting Kakashi, new kekkei genkai, soft spoken reader, stupid Tsunade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: Itachi is back in Konoha and looking to cause trouble so Kakashi has to step in before Sasuke finds out his brother is there. You get there just in time to see what had happened and take action so save Kakashi's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully its good!

You walked down the streets of Konoha looking, well not really looking, but listening for the silver-haired copy ninja as you were blind. You and Kakashi had been friends since childhood and lovers for almost four years now. Your relationship has changed from friends to lovers when you had lost your vision. You and Kakashi had been on their first and only S-rank mission when it had happened. You had acid thrown in your face while you were trying to defend the Hokage and ever since then your eyesight had been gone. Kakashi himself and carried you back to the leaf village. You were very bitter towards the world after it had taken your eyesight. You had pulled away from Kakashi, from your friends, from your family. All you had ever wanted was to be a ninja, to fight and save people, to protect those dear to you but with your eyesight gone, you could never obtain that. For months, you didn’t speak to another person, you secluded yourself in your apartment until Kakashi couldn’t take it anymore. He barged into your house ignoring your yells and screams of protest and held you. That’s all he did. He took you in his arms and told you that he loved you and that you could get through this. After a few days of coaxing he convinced you to begin your training again, this time, learning how to overcome your disability and eventually you had become one of the greatest ninjas of all time, almost rivaling that of the Sannin. Your thoughts came back to the present as she heard Kakashi's voice in the distance. You easily moved around through the crowd and approached where you heard his voice.

 

“(Y/N).” You heard Kakashi’s voice

 

“Hey, Kakashi.” You replied holding out your hand for Kakashi to take. You didn’t rely on him, but it was nice to stop paying attention to everything once in a while and just let Kakashi lead you around.

 

“Hello (Y/N).” You heard Asuma and Kurenai say in unison. Both their voices and Kakashi’s voice sounded off but you didn’t question anything yet.

 

“I need you to take care of them.” You heard Asuma and Kurenai leave when Kakashi turned to you. “I need you to take Sasuke somewhere safe.” You nodded and didn’t question him. You had a feeling that Itachi was there.

 

“He’s here.” You stated.

 

“Yes.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and whispered in his ear,

 

“Be careful Kakashi.” And placed a gentle kiss on his mask. As soon as you let go, he disappeared.

 

“(Y/N)-sensei,” You heard Sasuke say, “I thought Kakashi was supposed to be meeting me here.”

 

“He got a little tied up, so I’ll be teaching you today.” It was a good thing you couldn’t see his face because he was probably rolling his eyes at you.

 

Once at the training grounds, you showed Sasuke the Jutsu that Kakashi wanted you to and then quickly headed out. You could feel something menacing in the air and needed to find Kakashi to see if he was okay. You heard a cry of pain that was clearly Kakashi’s voice and you used your Jutsu to teleport to the exact spot the noise originated. The one thing that developed when your eyes went was a new Kekkei Genkai, the ability to sense the positions of people and sense who they are and much like Sharingan you could sense an attack almost as it happened. You appeared in front of Kakashi, breaking off the hold that Itachi’s Sharingan had on him. Kakashi fell to his knees,

 

“(Y/N)-“ He began.

 

“Hush Kakashi,” You said and turned to Itachi. “You’re here for Naruto aren’t you Itachi?” You questioned him. Before he could answer you said, “You have made a bad decision, coming here to my home to hurt people who are precious to me.” You opened your eyes. “Your Sharingan isn’t going to work on me Itachi. Unlike everyone else, I’m blind.” With that you launched yourself at Itachi, aiming a punch at his face with your left hand hoping that it would distract him from the shuriken that you were about to throw from your right hand. You easily dodged the shuriken that was thrown in your direction and launched your own. Itachi dodged them but you were able to land a kick to his face. You landed back in front of Kakashi as Gia appeared beside you.

 

“(Y/N), are you okay?” He asked you as Kakashi collapsed into the water. You quickly pulled him from the water and replied,

 

“I’ve never been better Gia.” He laughed loudly at this and said,

 

“The ANBU Blackops are on their way here.” He turned to Ausma and Kurenai who had their eyes closed. “Since Kakashi’s been my rival all these years I’ve learned a thing or two about how to fight against people with Sharingan. Look at his feet, it only works when you look directly into their eyes.”

 

“Let’s go Kisame, we didn’t come here for a large-scale battle,” Itachi said and with that, they were gone. You turned your attention to Kakashi and rested your hand on his masked cheek.

 

“Let’s take you home.” You whispered in his ear and disappeared.

 

When you appeared at your house you laid Kakashi down on the bed and got a cold towel. You rested Kakashi’s head on your lap as you laid the cool cloth on his head. “Oh, Kakashi.” You whispered as you planted a kiss on his masked mouth. You sat back and stroked his hair and willed him to wake up. A knock on the door made you look up.

 

“How’s he doing?” Gia asked.

 

“He doesn’t seem to be waking up anytime soon.” You said quietly.

 

“Jiraiya and Naruto have left to find Tsunade. She is a healer who should be able to heal Kakashi if he doesn’t wake up before then.” As he walked into the room, two more people walked in. Using your Kekkei Genkai you sensed that it was Asuma and Kurenai.

 

“We’ve come to keep you company,” Kurenai said and sat down beside you. She put a hand on your shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “He’s gonna be okay (Y/N).” You looked at her with your white filmy eyes and smiled.

 

“I know he will be. He’s strong.” You replied placing your hand on his cheek.

 

 

It had been weeks since Naruto and Jiraiya had left to get Tsunade. In that time, they had brought back Sasuke who was in the same situation as Kakashi. In that time, you tended to both fallen ninja while everyone else helped with fixing the village. Most of the time she wasn’t alone as Sakura was there with her, always sitting by Sasuke’s side. It was very sweet of her, even if Sasuke didn’t share her feelings at the moment. Both of the ninjas seemed to be in stable condition at the moment which you were thankful for. Night gathered as you readied yourself for bed. Since Kakashi was in stable condition, they permitted you to lay with him most nights. You crawled into the bed with him and rested your head on his chest and began to quietly sing, hoping that in his mind he would be able to hear it and maybe put it at ease.

The next morning you were awoken by an eager Kurenai. “(Y/N), she’s here,” She exclaimed, “Tsunade is here!”

 

“Would you mind passing me my clothes?” You asked, still groggy from sleep. These past few weeks were very hard on you as you had to be conscious of everything all the time because Kakashi wasn’t there to help you.

 

“Sure!” She said and left the room. While you changed, your thoughts drifted back to the time you had met Tsunade. It was before you lost your sight. You had met her by chance when you were on your way back from scouting ahead of Kakashi and the group. You had actually talked for quite a while and Tsunade had actually taught you some new Jutsu. Your thoughts were pulled back to the present as a knock sounded on the door.

 

“Come in.” You said as your Kekkei Genkai showed you who was all there. Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, and Gai.

 

“(Y/N)-sensei!” You heard Naruto yell as he came and gave you a hug. “You’ll never believe what the Pervy Sage taught me!!” You smiled down at him and said,

 

“You can tell me all about it later, aren’t you supposed to be meeting Iruka-sensei?”

 

“Oh yeah!! Thanks for reminding me!” He exclaimed. “Tell Kakashi-sensei to get better!” You chuckled as his heavy footsteps faded and turned to Tsunade.

 

“I can sense your surprise Tsunade, I mean Lady Hokage.” You said and smiled at her.

 

“You don’t need to call me that yet (Y/N),” She said. “What happened? And how did you know it was me?” You quickly explained how you were blinded to the future Hokage.

 

“Now, for the part about how I knew it was you,” You started, “When I lost my eyes, I gained my very own Kekkei Genkai. The ability to sense the location of a person, who that person is, and can sense an attack almost as it happens.”

 

“And your days as a Shinobi?” She questioned.

 

“(Y/N) is one of the strongest Shinobi in the village,” Gai says proudly. “It is said by some that she even rivals that of the Sannin.” You blush slightly at the praise.

 

“Well (Y/N), I will have to challenge you one day!” Tsunade said and laughed. “Now is this the Kakashi I’ve been hearing about?” You nodded. “So, you and him huh?” Again, you nodded. After a minute or two you heard Kakashi groan and sit up.

 

“Kakashi!” You exclaimed and grabbed his hand.

 

“So, you’re the legendary Copy ninja? What a disgrace to be taken down by two lowlifes.” Tsunade said. You weren’t sure if she was joking or not so you sent a death glare in her general direction.

 

“Sorry to… disappoint.” Kakashi managed to get out as he turned to you. “(Y/N).” He breathed and tried to pull you towards him.

 

“Kakashi you need to rest.” You said quietly as he tried to pull you onto the bed. Smiling softly, you complied and gently laid yourself down beside him, placing your warm hand on his cheek. He weakly tried to pull you towards him but he was still too weak.

 

“I’m… sorry.” He whispered. “I wasn’t strong enough.” You gently pulled yourself closer to him and let him rest his head against your chest. Resting your chin on the top of his head you said,

 

“Hush. You are the only person I know who could survive what Itachi put you through.” You stroked his hair and he sighed.

 

“I love you (Y/N).” That was the last thing he said before you heard his breath even out as he fell back asleep.

 

“I love you more Kakashi.”


End file.
